


Teasing Contest

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a teasing contest while tickling Tony and he has to decide who is doing the best job while simultaneously falling apart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Teasing Contest

Tony wouldn’t be able to say how or when this had started, but he was being thoroughly affected by it.

Wide eyed, the ghost of a smile on his perpetually parting lips, and his hands in front of him, as if that would help once they decided to get him. His two partners, hovering over him in bed and talking as if he had no say in the matter, which, to be fair, excited him slightly more than he was willing to admit.

Steve was saying: “I’m pretty certain I can get him to crack first.”

Bucky, exasperated, replied: “It’s not hard to break him, Steve.”

Tony, not saying anything, wanted to splutter: “I’m right here!” but didn’t.

It was killing him that they weren’t paying attention to him, which he knew was the point. It would make the blow bigger, so to say. Like brief celibacy without being prepared. The no contact ending without anyone informing him. Unprepared, a state they loved seeing him in.

“You know what?” Steve’s eyes flickered to where Tony was lying, propped up on pillows like the biggest princess. “I think the best way to figure this out is to have a contest.”

Bucky’s eyes found Tony’s just as briefly as Steve’s had. “A contest?”

“A teasing contest.”

“Ah.” His smirk was lethal. “I’ll win.”

“We’ll let Tony decide.”

“Me?” The first word he’d uttered in a hot minute and it had come out all high pitched.

“Yes.” Steve’s face softened, if only for a second. “You’re the one we’ll be teasing, after all. You’ll tell us what teases are the most effective ones.”

“Uh, I’ll die? How am I supposed to say _anything_ as a dead man?”

“You’ve proven way harder to kill, doll.” Bucky stroked his hairline. “Surely some tickling and verbal teasing won’t off you?”

Tony knew he was messing with him. It had been proven time after time just how much things like that affected him.

But who was he to refuse an experiment? He lived for them, after all.

“So,” Steve was saying, clapping his hands. “You stay still and we’ll get to work, all right?”

“Right.”

“I know you’re a squirmer,” Bucky said, giving his ribs a poke. “but it’d be best if you tried not to punch us in the face, hmm?”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s my boy. Steve, do you want to do us the honor of starting?”

“With pleasure.” And, as Steve looked at Tony fully now, Tony could see the growing grin on his lips. They were enjoying this too.

Tony, weak, started giggling before Steve even touched him; the pressure finally releasing from his throat and refusing to stop. It was nothing compared to the laughter once Steve straddled him, fingers digging into his lower belly, all the while cooing at him to “stop squirming, Tony”. Hearing his name in this context was ravishing. He felt destroyed only seconds in.

Bucky would kill him. Even though this was supposed to be a contest he knew who would win. Holy shit, he would kill him.

Not that Steve wasn’t fucking brilliant at this. He was, and Tony found it unfair that Steve would warm him up just for Bucky to finish him. Maybe that was the point, disguised as a contest, but the two of them were competitive enough for Tony to think they hadn’t fully thought it through.

“Is this too much for you?” Steve asked as Tony did his darnest not to shove him off. He hadn’t actually properly _pinned_ him, which was worse. “Are your hips too sensitive? Is someone too ticklish for his own good?”

“Shut uhuhup!”

“Well, that’s not so nice, is it? I think I need to punish you for it.”

Steve’s punishment came in the form of raspberries to both his bare belly and neck, and by the time he backed off to let Bucky take his turn Tony felt like he was one word away from becoming too flustered to function.

And then Bucky smirked.

Welp.

“Right, Mr giggles,” he said, wiggling his fingers in the air. “My turn.”

“Please no.”

Bucky let out a laugh. “I think we have a winner, Steve.”

Steve snorted. “You haven’t even started yet.”

“Fair enough.”

Tony tried to sit up, but Bucky straddled his hips, pinning his wrists. Unfair. So so unfair.

“Ease up, doll,” he said. “This will be fun.”

God help him.

Bucky’s hands were softer, but his words did the biggest damage. Combinations of “what’s this?” and “come on now” and “oh, that’s the spot” had Tony howling. By the time Bucky backed off he’d screamed his throat raw, Bucky’s name forever engraved on his tongue, but Steve just took Bucky’s place when he was done.

“Oh, you thought we were finished?” Tilting his head to the side, Steve shot him a lopsided smirk. “But we’ve only just started.”

Tony was panting. “We- what?”

“There’s a difference between tickling you when you’re giggly and tickling you when you’re in hysterics, don’t you think?” Steve dived back in, fingers trailing up his side and toward the hollow of his arm. One hand holding his wrists in place now, just like Bucky had. Tony was ashamed over how loudly he’d squealed, but it was just the ammo Steve needed.

“You okay there?” he was saying. “It’s okay,” he was saying. “Laugh for me, baby.”

Tony did. Oh, he did.

He’d laugh for them both all night if they asked him to. He was certain it would be morning by the time they decided the contest had been fair enough to finally end. Would the loser tickle him in retaliation? Probably. Most likely.

What would the winner do?


End file.
